Snow White
by ahsokatano805
Summary: A short story about Ahsoka and Rex in the form of my favourite Disney film Snow White
1. Chapter 1

**Just so everbody knows this is a Rexsoka story**

**Enjoy!**

One snowy night in a castle far away, a little princess was born. Her parents named her Ahsoka. Unlike her parents she was a togruta with beautiful baby blue eyes, she had orange skin with a red rue to it, and had white markings which made up her eyebrows and created a diamond on her forehead and had two diamonds either side, and on both cheeks she had triangular markings and her lekku was blue and white.

As the years passed, Ahsoka grew up to be a lovely young woman. Her beauty and gentle nature won the hearts of all who knew her.

After Ahsoka's father (Anakin) died, she lived in the castle with her step-mother (Padme), the Queen. The Queen was very beautiful, but she was cold and heartless. She was also jealous of Ahsoka's beauty. So she dressed the princess in rags and forced her to work as a maid.

The Queen's most prized possession was a magic mirror. Everyday she would stand in front of it and ask, "Miirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" And everyday he mirror would reply, "You, my Queen, are the fairest in the land."

While the Queen spent most of her time in front of the mirror, admiring herself, Ahsoka worked long hours in the castle. She always did her chores with a smile, often singing while she worked. One day, as she drew water from the well, she sang a song about her fondest dream. She wished a handsome prince would come to the castle and carry her away.

Meanwhile, whilst riding his horse a handsome gentlemen was riding by when, he heard someone singing, to him it sounded like a nightingale. This mans name was Rex. His mother and father had said to him that he needed to find a suitable bride. He discovered that the singing was coming from the castle nearby, so he decided to climb over the wall to get a look at who was singing. When he'd gotten to the top he was absolutely mesmarized by the young woman. He thought he'd go over and talk to her.

"Please make my wish come true," whispered Ahsoka. She was suddenly startled when someone came up behind her. She turned around to Rex. They didn't talk to each other, but gazed into one anothers eyes. Rex instantly fell in love with Ahsoka. But Soon Ahsoka became frightened and fled to the safety of the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening, as usual, the Queen asked the mirror, "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" But this time the mirror relied, "Her blood red, her lekku as blue as the ocean her skin like an orange, her name Ahsoka!"

The Queen was so furious that she immediately, called for her huntsman. "Tomorrow you will take Ahsoka into the woods and you will kill her." She commanded. Then she handed him a jewlled box and told him to bring her proof that he'd obeyed the order. The huntsmen feared the evil queen and promised to do as she wished.

The next morning, the huntsman took Ahsoka deep into the forest. He watched as the princess stopped to place a baby bird back in it's nest. At that moment he knew he could never harm this kind-hearted girl, that he treated like his own daughter. He fell to his knees and begged her forgiveness.

"My dear princess," hed said,"you are not safe here. The Queen has ordered me to kill you, but I could never hurt you. Quickly," he added,"run into the woods and never return!"

Ahsoka was frightened by his words but did as she was told. She ran and ran until she couldn't run any further. Lost and alone she sank to the ground and sobbed herself to sleep.

The huntsman placed an animals heart inside the box the Queen had given him and presented it to her that night. The evil woman rejoiced, for she believed that the huntsman had carried out her order. "Now I will be the fairest in the land!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy with mock exams and rehersals for the schools production which is in 9 days from now.**

When Ahsoka awoke the next morning, she found herself surrounded by forrest animals. Curious birds, rabbits, squirrels, chipmunks and even a mother deer and her fawn crept up for a closer look. Ahsoka laughed. She didn't feel lonely any longer.

"Do you know a place where I can stay?" Ahsoka asked her woodland friends. In response, two little birds chirped excitedly and began to tug gentely at her cape. Ahsoka followed her friends to a tiny cottage nestled among the trees.

"Oh! It's just like a doll's house!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

Since no one seemed to be home Ahsoka went inside.

"Oh, my! What a terrible mess!" She cried. She stared in wonder at the seven chairs. "Seven children must live here," she said. "I'll just tidy up a bit and surprise them. Perhaps they'll let me stay for awhile."

So Ahsoka began to clean the cottage. The animals helped her sweep and dust, wash and scrub, and soon the cottage was neat and tidy.

Ahsoka went upstairs, where she found seven beds lined up in a row. Each one had a name carved on it. "What funny names for children," she remarked as she read the names aloud. "Fox, Jesse, Mace, Hardcase, Echo, Obi-Wan, and Fives." Then she yawned. "I'm alittle sleepy myself." Ahsoka lay across the beds and promptly fell asleep.

Meanwhile, seven little men were hurrying home from a hard day's work int he diamond mine. They had no idea, that they had a surprise waiting for them. For these were the seven dwarfs who lived in the cottage were Ahsoka was sleeping.

They sang merrily as they walked through the forrest. Obi-Wan led the way with the latern. Behing him was Mace, Fox, Fives, Hardcase, Echo and Jesse.

As they neared the house the dwarfs noticed that something was different. The windows were clean! Cautiously, they crept inside. Everything was neat and tidy. "Just as I thought." Obi-Wan said. "Someone's been here." "M-m-maybe it's a goblin," said Echo. "And m-m-maybe it's still here." "Only one way to find out." said Mace. So they went upstairs, but instead of finding a goblin, they found Ahsoka asleep on their beds.

"It's a girl," declared Obi-Wan. "She's beautiful," added Fox. Ahsoka was awakened by their voices. "Oh!" She cried as she saw them. "Why, you're not children at all, you're little men." " That's right," said Obi-Wan. "But, who are you?" Ahsoka introduced herself and told them about her evil stepmother, Padme, the Queen. "You can stay with us." said Obi-Wan. "We won't let anything happen to you." All the other dwarfs agreed.


End file.
